Sonic the Hedgehog: Darkness and Fire
by iheartsonic
Summary: It all started with the Solaris project. Mephiles and Iblis have been kept under control for a while. But when Mephiles is set free, how will Sonic and Shadow deal with it? Will they find their third brother lost in time? Will Elsa find her sister as well? Retelling/AU of Sonic 2006. Sonelsa and Fire!Anna ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a retelling/AU/whatever of the 2006 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (still better than Sonic 2006, right?), crossed with Disney's _Frozen._ I was thinking about something a few days ago: "Man, I've never played Sonic 2006, but even I think that *censored*. First of all, Sonic deserves a better princess than Elise. Someone like Elsa". Then I thought about writing a Sonelsa fic and...you get the idea.**

**There is also some kind of prologue in this chapter, explaining how Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers even though they live in different time ranges, and a simillar thing for Anna and Elsa (who are twins in this story). AND why the Master Emerald needs a guardian even though it's located on a flying island which nobody has ever heard of and which can't even be found on the world map in Sonic Unleashed.**

**Author's notes: Anna and Elsa are 16 in this story (except in the prologue, where they are 1). James the Hedgehog and Senya Rose are IsonicfanI's OCs, not mine. Only Amanda the Hedgehog is mine. And talking about IsonicfanI, this story uses his versions of the Sonic characters (the annoying Shadow, the tomboyish Amy, the idiot Silver etc.)**

* * *

**Prologue**

15 years ago, in the city of Arendelle:

The Master Emerald, which was currently being held by the royal family in the centre of the city due to an agreement between Arendelle and the Echidnas, was starting to become unstable. Sure, that had happened before, but it had never been so bad. It looked like it was about to explode. James and Amanda were running for their lives, along with the King.

James: "What's going to happen now?"

The King of Arendelle: "I'm afraid I do not know. Hopefully, the Echidnas will be able to fix this"

Amanda: "Hopefully? And what if they won't?"

The King of Arendelle: "Then we'll have to hope for the best"

The Echidnas gathered around the Master Emerald in a last effort to bring back the Chaos Energy balance. An explosion of light emerged from the Emerald by the time everyone managed to get back inside their houses. However, it faded quickly. But was that light harmless?

Inside James and Amanda's house:

Amanda: "Good thing it's finally over"

James walked into his children's room with the intention to check on them. He first looked in Sonic's crib. He was awake, but he seemed alright.

James (tickling Sonic): "Hey, there, little lad. Did the big bad Emerald scare you?"

Sonic laughed.

James: "That's my kid. We aren't afraid of anything, are we?"

James then went next ti Shadow's crib. But Shadow was missing. "Huh? Where could he be?". He then walked next to Silver crib. Same thing.

Amanda was preparing dinner when James walked in. "Amanda, something's wrong! Shadow and Silver are missing"

Amanda: "Missing? Do you think the Master Emerald had anything to do with it?"

James: "I'm sure"

The next day, the King and the Echidna leader held a city gathering at the castle.

The King: "My dear people, first of all, I have horrible news. Following last night's incident, one of the two princesses of Arendelle has disappeared"

James raised his hand. "Your Majesty, two of my children, Shadow and Silver, have disappeared as well"

The King: "Yes, I was about to explain this. More people have been reported to be missing. Most of them were simply teleported somewhere else, and my guards were able to find them. Unfortunately, there was no sign of your sons or my daughter. I'm sorry"

James: "What? So what you're saying is that-"

The Echidna leader: "That your children, as well as Princess Anna, must have been sent into another time period"

Amanda: "Another time period? And how are we supposed to find them?"

The King: "We will see"

The Echidna leader: "In the meantime, it is clear that the Master Emerald is extremely dangerous and cannot be kept in Arendelle anymore. My people will take it back to the Angel Island immediately"

* * *

In the present day:

As time passed, Sonic managed to find Shadow, but still no trace of Silver. As for Elsa, she had heard that she had a sister "lost in time", but just like in Silver's case, there was no trace of her.

Sonic, James and Amanda were attending the Festival of Sun in the city of Arendelle. Shadow said he was "busy with something else" and that he couldn't come. A large boat came down the river, carrying Princess Elsa. The boat came to a dead end, approaching a large structure, on which Elsa stepped as she was handed the ceremonial torch.

Sonic (sarcastically): "Good thing we have the best places"

James: "Hey, it's not that bad"

Amanda: "We're on a rooftop"

James: "Well, at least it's not me who spent 30 minutes in front of the mirror getting ready"

A voice came from inside the building on which they were standing. "Quiet there, some people are trying to sleep! Stupid Hedgehogs!"

Sonic (whispering to Amanda): "Who's that?"

Amanda: "The crazy old lady who keeps us awake all night with her phone calls at 1 o'clock in the morning"

James: "Well, have a taste of your own medicine!"

The crazy old lady: "It's not my fault that you can't be nice and help an old lady!"

James: "Oh, I can't be nice? Well I have some _really nice_ words for you!"

Amanda covered James' mouth with her hand. "Darling, let's keep them for later, preferably for when the princess won't be around"

Elsa closed her eyes for a few seconds. She saw something. She saw fire. A large blast of fire, destorying the whole city, with a beast in the middle.

The lady-in-waiting: "Miss Elsa-"

Elsa opened her eyes. "It's alright" She looked back at the statue in front of her. "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Arendelle, guide and watch over us with your eternal light!"

Elsa lit a flame on the statue with the torch and everyone applauded. But that lasted little, as missiles attacked and the people panicked.

James: "This doesn't look good"


	2. Chapter 2

**Song****: _Do you wanna kill a hedgehog?_-Silver, Anna and Mephiles**

**To michael CC: if you hate this fic, why is it in your favourite list?**

**Note:**

***character*: "Text" means that *character* is speaking and *character*: "_Text_" means that *character* is singing.**

* * *

200 years in the future:

Silver: "This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point to the flames. These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis..."

Anna and Blaze ran behind Silver.

Anna: "Silver! What are you doing?"

Silver: "Oh, just recording something for a time capsule"

Anna: "Why are you even making a time capsule?"

Silver: "So that I can put it somewhere safe for someone in the past to find it and know what awaits them"

Blaze facepalmed. "A time capsule doesn't work that way, Silver. Anyway, he appeared again!"

Silver: "Who?"

Anna: "You know, the Flames of Disaster, the guy who's always on fire, the literally hottest one in town..."

Silver: "Huh?"

Anna: "Iblis!"

Silver: "Iblis the fire monster or the one with the furniture shop? If it's the one with the furniture, I'd better pay him a visit and see if he gives discounts on anything"

Anna: "A fire monster is destroying what remained of the city and you're concerned about discounts on furniture?"

Silver: "Yeah, I need a new sofa and...wait, a fire monster is destroying what remained of the city? You could've told me earlier!" He looked around until he saw Iblis in the distance and flew in his direction, glowing with a green-cyan aura.

Anna and Blaze ran after him.

Anna: "*cough* moron!"

Silver: "I'm confused. Is it a fire monster or a moron destroying the city?"

Anna sighed. "Just go ahead"

Silver: "Okay. Umm...which way was ahead?"

Anna facepalmed.

Silver: "I was just joking. You didn't think I was an idiot, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "No, of course not" she said sarcastically, focusing on the path, apparently more than Silver, who had landed and was walking on a bridge. A very weak bridge.

Blaze: "Silver, that bridge doesn't look too-"

Blaze didn't get to finish her sentence as the bridge collapsed and Silver almost fell into the lava below along with it. Good thing Anna caught him.

Silver: "Thanks, Anna"

Anna: "No problem. Now, can we move on before you bring a bulding down on yourself?"

Silver walked on a metal beam which was sticking out of the destroyed building. "I think I have an idea"

Anna gulped. "Why do I always have nightmares after I hear you saying this?"

Silver: "Trust me, this one is good"

Anna: "This is what you say in my nightmares"

Blaze walked on the beam next to Silver. "It can't be that bad"

Anna finally gave in and walked on the beam next to her two friends. "I surely hope my nightmares weren't visions of the future"

Silver used his Psychokinesis powers to bend down the beam. "Ready?"

Blaze: "I'll take back my words"

Silver: "One..."

Anna: "He's bluffing. He won't-"

Silver bent the beam more. "Two..."

Anna hugged Blaze tightly. "Or maybe he will"

Blaze: "I didn't even know he could count to two!"

Silver: "Three!"

And with that, Silver let go of the beam, which propelled the three into the air. Only two high-pitched screams could be heard.

Silver: "Is this cool or what?"

Anna: "If we survive, I'll kill you!"

Blaze: "You'll have to wait your turn!"

The grils kept screaming until they, along with Silver, had an _extremelly soft_ landing, accompanied by a loud thud. Upon opening her eyes, Blaze noticed that she had landed on top of Silver, with their faces only centimetres away from each other.

Anna: "Aww..."

Blaze blushed. "Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

It was only a matter of seconds before they heard a fierce growl coming from a large fire beast.

Blaze got up. "We've got company"

Silver: "Let's see you, monster!"

Anna: "Give me a boost, guys!"

Blaze: "Why not me?"

Anna: "You did it last time. Now it's my turn"

Blaze conjured a flame in her hands. Anna jumped up in the air, surrounding herself in a fire tornado. Silver held Anna up in the air while Blaze directed a fire beam at her, sending her straight into Iblis' face. Upon returning to the other two, Anna saw a couple of volcanic rocks flying straight to them.

Anna: "Your turn, Silver!"

Silver held out his hands, blocking the rocks in mid-air. "It's no use"

With a snap of Silver's fingers, the volcanic rocks flew back at Iblis. "Take this!"

Anna: "Nice move, but you need better lines"

Iblis exploded in a fire tornado, then disappeared from sight.

Silver: "Now that was..." Silver looked to the left, something drawing his attention. "Blaze, your hands are on fire!"

Blaze rolled her eyes.

Silver: "Oh. Right"

Anna: "I guess it's over"

Silver: "Yeah. For now"

Anna: "What are you talking about?"

Silver: "We defeated him now, but he'll keep coming back. It's no use"

Anna: "There he goes again"

Blaze: "With the negativism?"

Anna: "No. With _it's no use_"

Blaze: "But he does have a point. How can we stop Iblis forever?"

A voice came from behind them. "By knowing the truth, of course. Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has its origin. You must find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe"

The three turned around to see a black hedgehog-like figure with grey-blue streaks and eyes. And most notably, with no mouth.

Silver: "Is that really the answer to our problems?"

The hedgehog: "Come with me"

The mysterious hedgehog led them to some kind of database, where he booted up a computer. "To fix the present timeline, you need to change the past"

Silver: "But that's impossible. Only if..." he turned to Blaze. "And you said a time capsule didn't work that way"

The hedgehog stood up from his computer chair. "My name is Mephiles and with my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!"

Silver: "No way! Then tell me, do they have dinosaurs in the future?"

Blaze facepalmed. "Silver, dinosaurs disappeared millions of years ago"

Silver: "Or maybe they travelled to the future"

Anna: "Hey, let's get back to important things"

Silver: "Right. How can Mephiles speak if he doesnt' have a mouth?"

Anna: "Or how can you use psychic powers if you don't have a brain?"

Mephiles opened a file on the computer. A recording of Arendelle being destroyed by the flames appeared on the screen. "The Day of Disaster...Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world"

Anna: "And how does that help us?"

Mephiles: "Well,

_Do you wanna kill a hedgehog_

_And make this world okay?_"

Silver: "_I don't want fire anymore_

_So we'll go for_

_Whatever you will say_"

Mephiles: "_This place used to be peaceful_

_But now it's not_

_And I'm gonna tell you why_

But first, I'll ask again

_Do you wanna kill a hedgehog?_"

Silver: "_Why does it have to be a hedgehog?_"

Mephiles pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald, in which an image of Sonic and the flames appeared. "In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who has awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger"

Silver: "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"

Mephiles nodded.

Silver: "_Okay then_"

Mephiles: "So

_Do you wanna kill a hedgehog?_"

Anna (cracking her knuckles): "_We'll make the Iblis Trigger pay_

_I'll make him eat his spikes with chili sauce_"

Silver: "_I'm gonna throw him into all the nearby walls_"

Mephiles: "_I know we four can make it_

_Let's go and find that pest_

_And teach him a thing or two_"

Silver: "What are we waiting for?"

Mephiles: "I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive"

Mephiles genrated an orb of Chaos Energy in his hand, which he lifted above himself. In a split second, the four of them vanished.

* * *

**Yeah, so, because this kinda is Sonic 2006, Silver had to say _it's no use_. And because Anna is Anna, she had to make fun of _it's no use_ in the name of all Sonic the Hedgehog fans out there**


End file.
